Sekai No Kyuseishu
by Naomi Yuichi
Summary: Bagaimana setelah kematian dia di berikan kesempatan lagi, dimana di kehidupan selanjutnya dia mempunyai Keluarga yang lengkap dan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang mesum. NarutoGodlike!,IsseiStrong! and ShikaStrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto menggunakan chakra kyubi secara maksimal untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari Madara, Setelah Berhasil mengalahkan Madara berserta itu Naruto Juga Mati, Setelah Naruto Bertemu Dengan Sosok misterius yang meminta tolong kepadanya? Siapakah sosok Misterius itu?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Dan Chara High School DxD bukan milik aku**

 **Ini cerita pertama saya, mohon maaf klo ada Typo,Gaje, dan lain-lain**

 **Chaper 1:Progoue**

"Ugh, Aku berada dimana?"Ucap Seorang sambil melihat sekitarnya. Yang kita ketahui kalo seorang itu ada Uzumaki Naruto

"Kau ada di perbatasan dunia antara hidup dan mati"Ucap sesosok Cahaya yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

"Oh, aku sudah mati ya"tanya Naruto dengan sedih

"Iya, kamu sudah mati, tapi aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kamu mau menolong aku?"Tanya sosok cahaya

"Aku yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu?dan boleh tahu anda siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku adalah Kami **,** aku ingin kamu menjadi penerus untuk mendamaikan dunia baru?di dunia barumu ada 3 fraksi itu adalah malaikat jatuh,malaikat dan iblis, awal peperangan terjadi karena malaikat jatuh yang haus akan kekuasaan didunia bawah, dan akibat peperangan itu aku mati. walaupun sekarang sudah tidak berperang lagi masih ada peperangan kecil yang dilakukan oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut"Ucap Kami

"Eh, apakah anda benar-benar Kami?tidak mungkin seorang kami bisa mati?,apakah anda yakin meminta pertolongan ku?"Tanya Naruto Yang masih shock dan tidak percaya yang ada didepannya adalah Kami. Orang yang menciptakan alam semesta ini bisa mati cuman gara-gara peperangan 3 fraksi

"Iya benar,aku mati karna melindungi para malaikat dan manusia, dan Apakah kamu menjadi penerusku Naruto?"Ucap Kami

"Baiklah aku mau, tapi bagaimana carannya aku mendamaikan dunia itu?"Ucap Naruto

"Dengan menggunakan kekuatan ku naruto, walaupun kekuatan yang tersisa hanya sampai 50%, itu sudah cukup untuk mendamaikan dunia barumu Naruto, Naruto tutup matamu"Ucap Kami

Kami pun mendekati Naruto untuk mentranfer kekuataannya, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Setelah cahaya menghilang penampilan Naruto berubah, dia sekarang memakai jubah berwarna putih(seperti jubah minato tapi polos) dan rambutnya sekarang panjang,poninya yang panjang menutupi mata kanannya(seperti rambut madara cuman berwarna pirang).

"Bukalah matamu sekarang Naruto"perintah Kami

Naruto pun membuka matanya, dia merasakan kekuataan yang luar biasa didalam tubuhnya,dan ia merasa rambutnya memanjang.

"Sungguh kekuataan yang luar biasa kami, eh kok aku memakai jubah?"Ucap naruto baru menyadari kalo dibelakang tubuhnya ada jubah berwarna putih

"Itu adalah jubah khusus, berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang kamu dapat, sekarang kamu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan cahaya Naruto dan satu lagi, setelah kamu didunia barumu, kamu akan dilahirkan disebuah keluarga disana kamu akan mempunyai adik yang mempunyai kekuatan naga didalam tubuhnya, nama naga itu Draig/atau lebih dikenal dengan naga merah aku berharap kamu menjaga adikmu itu"Ucap Kami dengan panjang lebar

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"ucap Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya

"Aku mengharapkan kamu bisa mendamaikan dunia barumu Naruto"kata- kata yami yang terakhir naruto dengar sebelum dia menghilang

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang berlatih disebuah hutan yang rimbun, dia mencoba mengeluarkan kekuataannya dan ia berkata

" **Roar Of Holly Light"**

Sebuah nafas cahaya yang keluar dari mulut bocah tersebut berhasil menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang ada dihutan tersebut.

"Hosh,hosh… serangan ku yang ini banyak menghabiskan staminaku"Ucapnya sambil terengah-engah, bocah itu tidak lain Naruto

"Sepertinya sudah sore pasti Kaa-san mencariku, baik sekarang waktunya pulang"Ucap Naruto sambil menghilang seperti kilat berwarna putih.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto muncul kembali dengan kilat putihnya didepan sebuah rumah. Didepan Rumah tersebut ada sebuah papan yang bertulisan 'Hyodou'. Naruto mulai membuka pintunya dan berkata

"Tadaima"

Seorang bocah berambut coklat berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya

"Onii-chan dali mana saja?"ucap bocah berambut coklat. Naruto yang merasa gemas kepada adiknya langsung mencubit adiknya dan mengacak-cak rambutnya, sedangkan sang adik yang dicubit oleh kakaknya hanya mengelus pipinya

"Onii-chan jahat, masa pipi issei dicubit"ucap issei yang masih cemberut

"Gomen issei, kamu itu lucu banget jadinya Onii-chan gak tahan lagi kalo tidak mencubitmu. Onii-chan habis dari luar rumah, Kaa-san mana issei ?"ucap naruto

Setelah mendengar perkataan naruto, issei yang cemberut langsung senang karna kakaknya mengangapnya lucu

"Kaa-san ada didapur memasak lamen untuk kita Onii-chan"perkataan issei itu membuat naruto jadi games kembali karna adiknya menyebut huruf 'r' menjadi huruf 'l'.

Naruto pun menggendong issei dengan cepat dan berlari kencang ke dapur.

Saat sudah sampai didapur, Naruto langsung bergidik karena melihat Kas-sannya berkacak pinggan disana

"Ne, Naruto sudah berapa kaa-san bilang jangan berlari didalan rumah, nanti kalo issei jatuh bagaimana?

Naruto pun menurunkan issei dari gendongannya

"G-Gomen Kaa-san"ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

3 tahun sudah bersekolah di Akademi Kouh, sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas 3 sekolahnya. Bicara soal Akademi, Akademi Kuoh dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Namun baru-baru ini, akademi tersebut diubah menjadi campuran antara perempuan dan laki-laki dengan rasio perbandingan lebih banyak perempuan daripada laki-laki. Karena hal tersebutlah Naruto bisa diterima di akademi itu, bukan hanya itu Issei juga bersekolah di sana. Saat ini ia baru menginjak kelas dua. Walaupun umur mereka bertaut 1 tahun, tapi Issei sudah mulai bersekolah satu tahun setelah Naruto bersekolah disana.

Kini Naruto dan Adiknya berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Ketika mereka sampai didepan halaman, siswi berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto.

"Kyaa.. Naruto-Senpai"

"Kyaa.. Naruto-Senpai Tampan"

"Kyaa.. Naruto-Senpai Keren"

"Kyaa.. Senpai mau berkencang gendangku?"

Dan begitulah teriakan para siswi kepada naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya membalas teriakan mereka dengan senyumannya. Sementara itu Issei yang disampingnya mendengus tidak suka. Naruto memang masuk ke dalam daftar orang paling tampan di akademi, namun hal itu tidak membuat Issei bisa ikut ke dalamnya. Semenjak Issei masuk akademi ia sudah dicap sebagai trio mesum bersama kedua temannya yang lain.

"Naruto-Senpai jangan dekat-dekat pada dia, nanti senpai ketularan penyakit mesumnya"Teriak salah satu siswi dari kerumunan siswi yang lain

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop perkataan siswi tersebut,' sekarang mengerti penderitaan mu sasuke-teme, menjadi terkenal tidak menyenangkan ternyata' batin Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

Sedangkan disebuah gedung tua ada seorang wanita berambut merah crimson sedang mengawasi mereka

"Apakah kau merasakannya Akeno?" Tanya wanita itu kepada temannya

"Iya Rias, aku juga merasakan Hyodou Issei mereka aura naga yang besar, sedangkan Hyodou Naruto mempunyai aura suci yang sangat besar."jawab akeno

Naruto menyadari kalo dirinya dan issei tengah diawasi. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum

Naruto menepuk pundak Issei di sampingnya yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas dari tadi."Sabarlah Issei, suatu saat kamu pasti akan menemukan pacar"

Issei hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan Onii-channya dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Onii-channya yang satu ini sangat menyayanginya. Terkadang Issei iri dengan Onii-chan, padahal penampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan Onii-chan nya, namun hanya Onii-channya yang selalu diperhatikan. Bahkan Gaya berbaju Onii-channya ditiru olehnya. Onii-channya yang selalu membuka jas hitam sekolahnya dan menampakkan baju dalaman berwarna biru.

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Issei yang sudah berada di kelasnya. Saat di koridor, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Rias. Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian Naruto menutup matanya dan berjalan santai melewati Rias. Seakan tidak puas dengan tadi, Rias menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap punggung Naruto.

Bel bunyi tanda berakhirnya akhirnya berbunyi, mereka berdua pun pulang meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati halte bus dan tiba-tibah ada seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka

"A-Apakah K-Kamu Hyodou I-Issei?" sapa perempuan itu dengan gugup

Sedangkan Issei yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kepada perempuan itu. Tapi beda dengan Naruto karena dia merasakan hawa malaikat jatuh darinya. Dia bingung kenapa malaikat jatuh seperti dia mau pacaran dengan adiknya. Tetapi kalo ini bisa membuat adiknya bahagia tak masalah. Naruto pun mendekati Adiknya untuk menyampaikan dia pulang duluan

"Aku pulang duluan Issei"Ucap Naruto mulai meninggalkannya. Sebelum meninggalkan Issei, Naruto Berbisik sesuatu"Selamat Bersenang-senang Issei"bisiknya

Tiba-tiba muka Issei memerah, kini tinggal mereka berdua disana.

"Ano, ada apa ya mencariku ?"Tanya Issei

"Etto aku sering melihat Issei-kun jalan disekitar sini, pertama kali aku melihat Issei-kun jalan disini, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan mu Issei-kun"Ucap Perempuan sambil merona.

"Hah, Maksudnya?"Tanya Issei karena otaknya belum paham apa dikatakan wanita itu.

"A-Apakah K-Kamu mau menjadi kekasihku Issei-kun?"Tanya Perempuan itu masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"A-APA"ucap nya dalam hati, Issei hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu dengan mengangguk, karena dia senang akhirnya mempunyai pacar.

"Baiklah. Hari minggu kita kencan oke ! dan Namaku Amano Yuuma" Ucap Perempuan tadi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia meninggalkan dengan buru-buru, sedangkan Issei yang masih mematung.

Sedetik kemudian Issei melompat kegirangan pertanda bahwa hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga. Dia begegas kerumah dan akan memberitahukan ini kepada Onii-chanya.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

Issei berdandan rapi. Dia akan pergi berkencan hari ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menghadangnya di pintu rumah.

"Apa kau akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu Issei ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"S-sudahlah O-Onii-chan, jangan menggodaku terus. " ucap Issei gugup. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah gugup dari adiknya ini.

Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu Issei. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Issei. " Issei hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan kakaknya ini. Dia kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kencan Issei berjalan dengan lancar. Dia bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang kita ketahui benama Amano Yuuma. Seharian penuh mereka berkeliling kota dan menjajali berbagai tempat makan. Tidak lupa mereka juga pergi ke toko pakaian dan mainan.

Setelah seharian penuh berkeliling, Yuuma mengajak Issei ke taman. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yuuma berbisik

"Ne, Issei-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ? "

"Kau minta apa Yuuma-chan ? "

"Maukah kau mati untukku Issei kun ? "

Issei mengorek telinganya, mungkin ia salah dengar. Namun Yuuma mengulangi perkataannya tadi dan berjalan ke depan.

Pakaian Yuuma robek dan berganti menjadi pakaian super minim yang hanya menutup beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak lupa sepasang sayap hitam juga muncul di belakangnya.

Issei sempat melihat tubuh telanjang pacarnya itu. Namun perasaannya berubah takut saat sepasang sayap hitam muncul di punggung Yuuma, terlebih saat ia membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangannya.

Yuuma melempar tombak cahaya di tangannya dengan cepat. Issei mencoba menghindar, namun gerakannya terlalu lambat hingga tombak tersebut sukses menembus perutnya. Darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa Y-Yuuma chan?"Tanya Issei hampir sekarat.

"Bermain pacaran denganmu sangat menyenangkan, namaku bukan Yuuma Amano tapi Raynare dan salahkan tuhan yang menaruh sacred gear didalam tubuhmu yang bisa membahayakan pemimpin kami"kata Raynare sambil ketawa namun itu berlawanan dengan batinnya,'Gomen Issei-kun aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu, aku takut dimarahi Kokabiel-sama. Setidaknya kamu masih hidup'batin Raynare sedih.

Namun tawa Raynare terhenti karena ada yang menyerangnya

" **Shoot The Holly Light"**

Tubuhnya terasa seperti terhujam beberapa tombak cahaya entah dari mana asalnya. Setelah mendarat tidak elit di tanah, dia berdiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang telah berdiri di depan Issei.

Raynare marah, lalu ia terbang untuk membuat tombak cahaya. Cahaya beberapa langkah dia terbang, Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat kilat berwarna putih ada dihadapannya.

Naruto tepat muncul didepan Raynare, Ia menghantam kan tinjunya yang dilapisi dengan cahaya suci tepat dikepalanya. Saking kerasnya tinju tersebut sampai-sampai kepala Raynare membentur tanah dan menciptakan retakan tanah.

Seandainya Raynare bukan malaikai jatuh, mungkin kepalanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping terkena pukulan Naruto.

"Jika kau berani sekali lagi menyentuh adik tercintaku, maka ku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari besok"Ucap Naruto dengan dingin

Raynare langsung menciut nyalinya. Dia takut karena aura kekuatan yang dipancarkan Naruto atau Kakaknya Issei jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan pemimpinnya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, ia mencoba terbang dan melarikan diri. Sebelum dia benar-benar melarikan diri dia melihat Issei dalam keadaan sekarat.'Gomenasai Issei-kun aku terpaksa membuat sekarat'batin Raynare lalu dia melarikan diri.

Naruto berbalik setelah malaikat jatuh tadi kabur. Dia menatap nanar tubuh adiknya yang sudah sekarat itu.

"Keluarlah kalian berdua, jangan hanya melihat seperti itu. " ucap Naruto. Dan benar saja, dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua orang Perempuan menggunakan seragam Akademi Kouh. Mereka sudah mengamati semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Salah satu perempuan berambut merah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengawasimu dari tadi. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Naruto-kun ? "

"Baiklah kalian bisa bertanya apapun padaku, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menyelamatkan adik tersayang ku ini dulu. Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah seorang iblis, jadi tolonglah dia. " ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi adik tersayangmu ini akan berubah menjadi budak iblis ku. "

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Dengan merubahnya menjadi iblis maka aku bisa melatih kekuatan naga yang ada di tubuhnya. "

Sang wanita berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur dari sana, namun hanya pion yang bereaksi pada tubuh Issei. Lalu meletakannya di atas tubuh Issei yang terbaring lemah dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah tubuh Issei. Lingkaran tadi bersianar terang. Tubuh Issei mulai terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah untuk beberapa saat. Setelah cahaya tadi menghilang, kini tubuh Issei telah kembali normal tanpa luka apapun di sana. Tapi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah saatnya pertanyaan untukmu Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau memili kekuatan cahaya seperti Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh? "

"Kita belum berkenalan bukan. Tidak enak rasanya berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal sebelumnya, Aku Hyodou Naruto."

Rias hanya menghelas nafas. "Aku Rias Gremory. Dan yang disampingku ini adalah Himejima Akeno. " ucap Rias sambil menunjuk wanita di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, kami berdua adalah iblis. Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu ? "

"Begitu lebih baik. Dan untuk pertanyaan kalian, jawabanku adalah aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. " 'dengan kekuatan Light of Holly yang diberikan kami kepadaku'tambahnya dalam hati

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan tentang tekanan kekuatan yang kami rasakan darimu itu kenapa mirip sekali dengan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh. Dan juga kekuatan saat kau bertarung tadi. "

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatanku di titik terendah, tapi mereka masih bisa merasakannya.' Batin Naruto. Dia kembali membuka matanya,

"Itu sederhana. Aku adalah orang yang terpilih untuk mendamaikan perang antara ketiga fraksi utama, karena itulah aku dianugerahi kekuatan Light of Holly. "

Rias menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar kekuatan seperti itu. "

"Memang, karena hanya akulah orang pertama dan terakhir yang memiliki kekuatan ini karena kekuatan diberikan kepadaku Oleh-Nya untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Apa ada pertanyaan lain lagi, jika tidak aku ingin pulang, pasti Kaa-san sudah mencariku dan adik ku ini. "

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang. Besok datanglah kalian berdua ke Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Pasti adik mu itu bertanya-tanya soal kejadian ini. "

 **Mohon Reviewnya Minna-san ini Hasil rewrite dari fic aku yang sebelumnya. Jujur aku merasa banyak benar kesalahan di fic itu. Udah update berapa tahun ya aku.. sekitar 2 tahun atau lebih kayanya. Maaf Aku reader-sama karena aku harus menghapus fic aku sebelumnya. Chapter selanjutnya masih Progress. Aku sebenarnya masih Hiatus sih, tapi karena gak enak ama Reader-sama makanya aku bikin ini fic.. karena alur fic aku yang** **Naruto DxD:The Power Light of Holy sangat kacau dan banyak typo. Sekali lagi gomenasai Reader-sama.**

 **Kanzaki Yuki Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekai No Kyuseishu**

 **Summary** : **Bagaimana setelah kematian dia di berikan kesempatan lagi, dimana di kehidupan selanjutnya dia mempunyai Keluarga yang lengkap dan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang mesum.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Dan Chara High School DxD bukan Milik aku**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Irina, Issei x Raynare x Asia, Shikamaru x Sona**

 **Warning: gaje,abal-abalan, typo dan lain lain**

 **Normal pov**

"ugh..., sudah pagi ya? Huuaaahhhh... Mimpiku hari ini aneh sekali. Aku dibunuh oleh kekasihku sendiri, disaat sekarat Naruto-nii datang dan menyelamatkanku" guman issei mengosok kedua matanya dan sesekali menguap untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Issei bangun, sudah pagi!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari bawah.

"Ya... Aku sudah bangun Kaa-san!" balas Issei tak kalah kencang. Bersiap berdiri, Issei bersiap mengecek hp-nya memastikan apakah ada pesan dari Yuma kekasihnya. Namun seketika pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat layar hp itu.

Dalam layar itu seharusnya ada fotonya dengan Yuma. Tapi, ini hanya ada fotonya yang memeluk hampa kosong.

Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat Issei yang sangat pendiam saat ini. Beberapa kali ekor matanya menangkap Issei yang sepertinya inggin mengucapkan sesuatu namun seketika lansung di urungkannya.

"Ano... Nii-chan..."

tiba-tiba ucapan Issei terhenti ketika dia manabrak tubuh kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" ucap Naruto masih membelakangi Issei.

"Benarkah..." balas Issei antusias.

"Ya..." kemudian Naruto berbalik arah "Jika kamu ingin tahu kebenarannya maka pergilah ke ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib" Naruto berbalik arah lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan meninggalkan Issei sendirian.

Issei hanya diam memaknai setiap kata-kata kakaknya "Nii-chan. Tunggu aku!" teriak Issei yang mengejar punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Issei telah sampai di sekolah. Dan seperti biasa juga Naruto kembali mendapatkan teriakan memuja dari para gadis. Sedangkan Issei tersisihkan bersama dua shobat baiknya yang sibuk sendiri mengutuk semua orang tampan di dunia ini.

 **Naruto pov** **  
**  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Berfikir, akan apa reaksi Issei begitu mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada. Ditengah perjalanan menuju kelas. Kakiku berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Oh Rias ada apa?" aku bertanya bingung, ketika Rias memanggilku. Entah kenapa bukankah kita sekelas?

Aku merasakan sesuatu ketika dia mendekatiku. Sedikit tapi kulihat dengan jelas, dikedua pipinya terdapat rona merah meski samar. Namun aku berusaha untuk menghiraukannya.

Hei.. Kalian fikir aku munafik ketika keadaan itu aku abaikan? Jujur aku terpesona melihatnya dengan rona merah itu. Lihat dia, dia sempurna bukan?

Namun sekali lagi semua angganku harus aku telan bulat-bulat. Berusaha menghindari semua hal yang berbaur cinta, dengan membangun dinding yang bernama kehampaan karna satu alasan. Aku takut kehilangan

Selain itu aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara berpacaran.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?" tanyanya seraya menatapku dari dekat. Kulihat disana rona merah samar tadi telah hilang. Dan jujur aku sedikit kecewa.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu masih ingat" dia kembali tersenyum manis, ketika aku menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda tak lupa dengan janji itu.

Senyuman itu ingin sekali rasanya untuk membalas. Tapi, kenapa yang bisa ku perlihatkan hanyalah sebuah lengkungan samar di ujung bibir ini?

Entah apa tapi sekilas aku melihat dengan jelas tatapan kecawa dari kedua matanya.

Dan kemudian dia berlalu mendahuluiku memasuki kelas.

Apa aku salah?

 **Normal pov**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi, para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan bukunya, namun bukan untuk pulang melainkan pergi ke ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib.

Menoleh ke luar kelas, Naruto bisa melihat Kiba yang sudah menunggunya di pintu kelas.

"Mana issei?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menghampiri Kiba

"Issei-kun saat ini sudah berada di ruangan club senpai" sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria dan mulai mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Entah kenapa walau sekelas namun Rias selalu bisa keluar lebih dahulu di banding semua murid di Akademi ini.

 **Ruang Club**

Membuka pintu ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib. Hal yang pertama kali yang di lihat Naruto adalah dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang meminum teh, seorang gadis bertubuh loli yang sedang memakan cake dengan tenang.

Dan... Issei yang sedang menatap semua orang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ok mari kita mulai karna sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul" ucap Rias yang telah melihat kedatangannya,

Dengan itu Rias mulai menceritakan secara rinci apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mulai dari kenyatan Yuma atau Raynare yang membunuh Issei karena sacred gear yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Sampai kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang adalah iblis, ohh jangan lupakan tentang kasta iblis yang sangat mengiurkan bagi Issei.

"Benarkah jika aku menjadi iblis kelas tinggi akan mempunyai budak ku sendiri?" Tanya Issei yang mendapat anggukan dari Rias. "Yeah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi iblis kelas tinggi dan menjadi raja harem!" Ucap Issei bersemangat

Semua hanya tertawa kecuali Naruto yang menatapnya ganjil seakan berkata 'jika itu impianmu maka akan aku adukan pada Kaa-san!' Dan itu sukses membuat Issei seketika di kelilingi oleh aura suram..

"Jadi siapa yang menyelamatkanku apa Bochou?" Tanya Issei kemudian

"Bukan..." Kata Rias "tapi Nii-chan mu"

"NANIIII?" Teriak Issei

"Issei coba kamu aktifkan sacred gear mu" kata Rias kepada Issei, "Ano Bochou bagaimana cara mengeluarkan sacred gear ku ?" Tanya Issei kepada Rias sudah

"Ya sudah Isse-" perkataan Rias dipotong oleh Naruto " sekarang coba kamu bayangkan sesuatu yang membuat kamu kuat" Kata Naruto. Issei mencoba membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya dia kuat dan muncul sesuatu yang mesum dikepalanya. Beberapa lama Issei mencoba mengeluarkan sacred gearnya, akhirnya keluar sebuah cakar berbentuk seperti cakar naga berwarna merah.

"Ternyata begitu bentuk sacred gear mu issei" Kata Naruto

"Nee issei, sekarang kau sudah bisa mengeluar kan sacred gear mu" Ucap Rias, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berisi lembaran yang banyak." , Dan ini tugas pertama mu sebagai iblis, bagikan ini lembaran ini"

"Lembaran apa ini Bochou" tanya Issei

"Itu lembaran untuk membuat kotrak kepada Client" ucap Rias

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya didekat sebuah danau dipinggir kota, seorang pria paruh baya memiliki rambut berwarna coklat diatas dan depannya berwarna pirang

"anak muda, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"Tanyanya kepada Naruto

"Sedang berbaring saja sambil menikmati kesejukan alam disini"Ucap Naruto santai.

"Sedangkan kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan pimimpin malaikat jatuh disini?memancing? "Tanya Naruto

Pria paruh baya tersebut terkejut, karena anak muda yang ada didepannya ini mengetahui identitasnya.  
"Siapa sebenarnya kau anak muda?"Tanyanya lagi kepada Naruto

Naruto bangkit posisi tidur dan duduk menghadap pria paruh baya tersebut

"Tidak baik kan jika kita berbicara tapi tidak saling, Aku Hyodou Naruto"Ucap Naruto

"Aku Azazel, salam kenal Naruto"Ucap Azazel  
Naruto memandang ke langit " apakah dirimu ingin kedamain, Azazel-san?"

"ya, aku ingin kedamain Naruto, apakah kedamain bisa kita capai?"Ucap Azazel

"Pasti terjadi, karena aku akan membuat perdamain itu akan terjadi apapun itu resikonya"Azazel kaget dan syok mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto"Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Naruto pun mengeluarkan aura suci dari tubuhnya. Saking kuatnya efek dari aura suci Naruto, tanah yang dipijaknya hancur berkeping-keping.

Azazel makin syok melihat kekuataan Naruto yang sangat dasyat tersebut.  
"Sudah hentikan Naruto, aku percaya kepadamu sekarang" Naruto menghilangkan kekuatannya dan duduk kembali" apakah kamu percaya sekarang Azazel-san?"

"hm, kau memang sangat menarik Naruto, lakukanlah rencana mu itu dan jangan kecewakan aku Naruto"  
Naruto pun tersenyum, namun senyum pundar karena merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.'sepertinya Issei dalam bahaya"pikir Naruto. Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilatan putihnya.

'Kau memang benar-benar menarik Naruto'Batin Azazel

Issei POV  
Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku. Untuk mengerjakan perkejaan pertama ku untuk menghampiri pemanggilku. Sudah seminggu aku melakukan kegiatan ini. Kalian pasti bingung kan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan lingkaran sihir saja? Karena aku tidak bisa melalukan lingkaran sihir.  
Aku melihat sebuah taman, dan menghentikan laju sepedaku.  
"Ini kan tempat aku dibunuh Raynare"Ucapku lirih

Normal pov  
Issei masih terdiam disana, ditaman itu. Mencoba berfikir segala hal yang telah dia lakukan bersama gadis itu...

Raynare.

Seseorang yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan, seseorang yang telah membuatnya melepaskan status jomblonya. Seseorang yang dia banggakan pada semua orang. Seseorang yang mencintainya... meskipun cinta itu semu.

Dan seseorang yang telah membunuhnya... cinta pertamanya... gadis malaikat jatuh itu... Raynare.

Dalam diambang kematiannya, samar terlihat olehnya. Air mata yang mengalir dari iris violet itu... meski ragu namun dia yakin gadis itu menangis saat membunuhnya. Tapi, kenapa?

"Wah.. lihat apa yang aku temukan disini?" Issei seketika tersadar dari lamuannya. Melirik ke asal suara, dia menemukan dua orang asing yang memandangnya remeh.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Issei melirik ketiga sosok asing tersebut, bagaimanapun dia bisa merasakan aura abnormal dari tiga sosok didepannya ini.

"Jadi diakah pemuda yang di tangisi si Raynare tiap malam?" Ucap Pria itu.. seraya menyeringai lebar menatap issei.

"Raynare... " guman Issei.. "Apa hubungan kalian dengannya" Kali ini Issei terlihat murka. Sacred gearnya telah aktif ketika mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Lihat Onii-chan itu marah.." tunjuk seorang gadis loli diantara mereka.

"Apa hubungan kalian dengannya?"

"Sudah jelaskan?" Pria itu kembali berbicaa. "Dia gagal membunuh mu. Si jalang itu rupanya jatuh hati padamu, bukannya membunuhmu dia malah sengaja membuatmu sekarat agar Gremory datang padamu."

Issei terdiam mendengar itu, tetapi dia segara mengacungkan tinjunya. Matanya menunjukan kilatan marah. "Katakan padaku dimana dia?"

Pria itu tertawa... tapi tatapan remeh itu masih di tujukan pada Issei. "Mau tau ehh" ucapnya sinis. "Karena kegagalannya yang tak bisa kami tolerir. Maka saat ini dia sedang menjalani hukuman. Mungkin saat ini dia sdang di pasung dengan sayapnya yang berusaha di cabut paksa"

"BRENGSEK!" Dengan itu issei melesat maju dengan tinjunya. Sedangkan ketika malaikat jatuh tadi segera mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya da lalu mengeluarkan tomhak cahaya.

Tiga malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan tombak cahaya secara serentak. Namun hampir semua lemparan itu berhasil di hindari issei. Meski ada beberapa yang sempat menggores pipi dan kulitnya. Namun, semua itu di hiraukannya.

Demi menyelamatkan cinta pertamanya. Apapun itu pasti akan dilakukannya.

"Mati kau berensek!" Tiba-tiba issei sudah ada disalah satu malaikat jatuh itu. Lebih tepatnya gadis loli itu.

Bhuukk-

Pukulan itu sukses mengenai gadis itu dan menerbangkannya seketika. Tapi,semua itu harus dibayar dengan cara yang mahal.

Sebuah tusukan tomnak cahaya tepat bersaran di perutnya. Issei tiba-riba terbatuk darah. Bagaimanpun ini rasanya 10.000 kali lebih kuat dari pasa saat dia menjadi manusia.

Terlihat dalm iris coklatnya, dua malaikat jatuh tersisa bersiap melemparkan tongkat ,ereka. Dan issei hanya bisa pasrah. Namun, sebelum tombak tersebut mengkenainya. Sebuah cahaya datang dan melindunginya. Dan dari balik cahaya itu sosok yang sangat di kenalnya membuatnya syok..

"Nii-chan?" Pekik Issei, tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon dan malah menatap benci dua malaikat jatuh itu.

"Apa yang kalian ingin kan?" Tanya Naruto dingin

Tombak-Tombak itu, melesat cepat menuju pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Issei yang melihat itu ingin berteriak agar kakaknya menghindar... tapi Naruto terus maju tanpa mempedulikan teriakan adiknya

Kraakkk

dua malaikat jatuh tersebut terkejut ketika sebuah tangan cahaya... atau lebih tepatnya tangan astral cahaya mengenggam dan meremukan tombak cahaya miliknya dengan mudah.

"Cukup sudah." Dengan itu Naruto melesat maju, memukul malaikat jatuh lelaki itu dengan brutal... tangan cahaya yang terbentuk menyelimuti tangannya sendiri, seperti sarung tinju. Memberikaan serangan yang besar.

Naruto memukul habis-habisan malaikat jatuh itu hingga terbang kelangit, dan terus memukulnya.

Bhhukkk

Trakk

Malaikat jatuh lelaki itu, langsung menghantam tanah ketika Naruto menghempaskannya.

"Donashek..." gadis yg hanya melihat itu, beregas menuju temannya. Namun sayang, pria itu sudah mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka melawan wanita..." ucap Naruto yang telah menginjak bumi kembali. "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi... tetapi jika ingin melawan akan aku hadapi"

Keringat dingin lansung keluar dari wanita itu. Ketakutan telah menjadi miliknya, ketakutan atas kekuatan pemuda pirang didepannya.

Mengambangkan sayapnya, malaikat jatuh itu pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Pergi bersama dengan gadis loli yang masih pingsan tersebut.

"issei, kita pulang sekarang"ucap Naruto kepada issei yang masih syok melihat kekuatan naruto

"eh… iya Nii-chan"Ucap Issei

 **Di suatu tempat**

"Ugh... dimana aku?"ucap lelaki memiliki rambut dikuncir seperti nanas,

"Sepertinya aku terlempar ke demensi lain gara-gara ledakan yang besar tersebut, mendokusai"Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan malasnya

TBC

 **Buat arc Naruto ketemu Irina setelah pertempuran Naruto melawan Raiser. Dan buat Pairing issei, Issei x Raynare x Asia. Ada yang siapa pria misterius itu? Ada yang tanya kenapa Naruto gk menggunakan jubahnya untuk menyelamatkan Issei kan? Dan memohon kepada iblis. Itu semua rahasia.. untuk para reader gomen ya karena ini fic punya aku yg aku rewrite kembali. Akeno masuk pair Naruto.. karena Akeno? Masih rahasia..**

 **Mohon Reviewnya semua**

 **Kanzaki Yuki Log Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekai No Kyuseishu**

 **Summary** : **Bagaimana setelah kematian dia di berikan kesempatan lagi, dimana di kehidupan selanjutnya dia mempunyai Keluarga yang lengkap dan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang mesum.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Dan Chara High School DxD bukan Milik aku**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Irina, Issei x Raynare x Akeno, Shikamaru x Sona**

 **Warning: gaje,abal-abalan, typo dan lain lain**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shikamaru pov**

Membosankan... itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Terlempar di dunia lain tanpa tahu apa-apa, dan keadaan di terparah dengan tubuhku yang kembali ke masa remaja. Saat ini aku menompang hidup dari sebuah apartemen pemberian malaikat jatuh. Azazel-san.

Bagaimana aku bisa kenal dengan Azazel ? Kalau kalian penasaran akan aku ceritakan meski itu merepotkan.

 **Flashback**

"Ugh... dimana aku?" Ucapku bingung,

bagaimana tidak bingung. Disaat kau sedang menulis aksara fuinjutsu. Kau malah terlempar ke tempat yang entah apa itu.

"Sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang entah berantah. Dasar fuinjutsu merepotkan, salah sedikit saja maka hasilnya akan lain" ucapku yang mulai mencoba bangkit. Bagaimana pun aku harus segera menyusuri tempat ini.

"Aku heran bagaimana uzumaki bisa menggunakan sesuatu yang merepotkan ini"

Memperhatikan area sekitar, aku melihat sebuahdanau di ujung pandangku.

Kuputuskan untuk melangkah kesana, siapa tahu ada seseorang disana. Dan bagaimana pun saat ini aku sangat haus.

Ketika akan sampai disana, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang memancing ikan. Sejenak aku tertegun, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang masih asik memancing di tengah malam begini? Namun akibat rasa ingin tau yang kuat dan berharap mendapatkan sedikit informasi.

Aku nekad mendekatinya.

"Wah... wah apa yang aku rasakan ini? Seorang manusia?"

Aku terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Menyaksikannya dari ujung pandangku, bisa ku perhatikan bahwa dia masih sibuk memancing ikan di danau itu. Meneguk ludah ku paksa kuputuskan untuk bicara... hedeh.. semoga tak terjadi hal merepotkan kedepan.

"Ano tuan" ucapku sopan, bagaimanapun sudah jelas aku mengganggunya.

"Ada apa anak manusia?" Tanyanya, pria itu langsung berbalik kearah ku. Bisa kulihat rambut surai hitam dengan sedikit pirang didepan milik pria itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucapku kembali bingung.

Bagaimana tidak dia menyebutku anak manusia.

Seakan dia bukan manusia saja.

"Boleh saja manusia. Tetapi kita belum saling kenal"

Merepotkan, itulah kata yang terukir di kepalaku ketika doa kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan manusia. Tapi bagaimanapun dia benar kita belum saling kenal bukan.

"Maaf aku lupa. Namaku, Nara shikamaru" Ujarku sopan. Dan dia terlihat tersenyum mengangkat pancingnya tinggi.

"Aku Azazel. Senang berkenalan denganmu" pria itu memeperkenalkan dirinya. Dia terlihat sopan dengan gaya itu, namun sayang pancing itu yang dibawanya meruntuhkan imagenya itu.

"Ano ini dimana?" Itulah kata yang terpikirkan oleh ku.

"Dimana? Bukankah kita sedang berada di Kouh?"

Azazel-san kembali menatapku bingung.

Tapi berbeda dengannya , aku begitu kaget mendengar kabar itu. Jika ini bukan konoha dan ini adalah Kouh... Berarti kemungkinan aku terlempar dimensi lain makin besar. Ini merepotkan.

"Ano ini dimana?"Tanyaku lagi biar memastikan apa yang ku dengar tadi tidak salah, namun sangat berbeda dengannya kulihat dia terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini di Kouh? Kau kira dimana Lagi?"

Dia kembali menyanyaiku. Aku hanya mencoba kembali meresapi setiap katanya. Namun bagaimanapun aku berfikir, kenyaatan tidak akan berubah. Bahwa aku sudah berpindah dimensi.

"Ahh... baiklah. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kau memanggilku manusia?" Aku kembali sesuatu yang membuatku bingung saat ini.

"Haha... melihat dari reaksimu dan pertanyaanmu. Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari sini... menarik" lelaki itu kembali menampakkan seringainya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui aku bukan manusia... Aku seorang malaikat jatuh" Syok itulah kata yang tepat bagaimana mengambarkan. Keadaanku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak terlempar ke dimensi lain dan bertemu seseorang yang bukan manusia sama sekali. Dan aku makin mempercayai dia bukan manusia ketika dia mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap hitamnya.

"Ara mengetahui kau yang sepertinya bukan berasal dari sini. Atau lebih tepatnya dari dunia ini. Akan aku jelaskan apa itu malaikat jatuh." Azazel-san mengatakan itu seraya menatapku.

Aku dan dia kemudian memilih duduk disalah satu sudut danau ini. Dari dia pula aku mengetahui semuanya, tentang apa itu malaikat jatuh, iblis dan malaikat. Bagaimana perperangan yang terjadi antara ketiganya. Dan bagaimana dengan berita kematian tuhan sang pencipta. Dan yang lebih membuatku syok adalah ternyata lawan bicaraku ini adalah seorang pemimpin malaikat jatuh. Bukan hanya Azazel-san, aku pun ikut menceritakan kisahku.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu cukup sulit" Azazel-san berkata begitu dengan memegang dagunya. Walau demikian tatapan itu tetap ia tujukan padaku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. aku kesini akibat kecelakaan . Dan bukan untuk pergi liburan sehingga tidak bawa apa-apa" balasku ingin rasanya mengucapkan kata merepotkan di akhir, namun itu segera aku urungkan.

"Hahahahaha.. bagaimana kalau aku memberimu sebuah apartement dan sejumlah uang. Anggap saja ini ucapan selamat datang dariku ke dunia ini"

 **Flashback end**

Itulah kisahku didunia ini. Namun aku harus segera pergi bagaimanapun. Saat ini Azazel-san memanggilku. Aku tidak tau ada apa namun sepertinya ini akan merepotkan. Di danau tempat yang sama. Aku datang dengan menggunakan shunshin, kulihat dia masih disana. Melakukan hoby yang menurutku sangat merepotkan.

"Yo... Azazel-san"

 **Normal pov**

"Yo.. Azazel-san" Suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Azazel yang sedang memancing. Mengalihkan pandangannya dia mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku" Shikamaru langsung menanyakan alasan Azazel memanggilnya.

"Hedeh.. bisa kah kau lebih santai sedikit." Azazel mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum pahit, namun itu tidak berselang lama, karena Shikamaru terlihat mengikuti perkataannya. Dia melihat remaja itu tiduran sambil menatap langit.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku?"

Kembali Shikamaru menanyakan maksud Azazel.

"Baiklah baiklah... aku sadar bahwa kau masih muda... oleh karena itu. Aku telah

Mendaftarkan mu di Kouh academy."

"Merepotkan aku pikir ada apa , ternyata hanya itu... itu merepotkan kau tau?"

"Hei bagaimanapun kau wajib untuk bersekolah bukan?"

 **Skip time**

Keesokan harinya. Shikamaru telah berdiri didepan cermimnya, menatap sendiri bagaimana dirinya memakai. seragam yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu. Perjalanan kesekolah bukan hal yang spesial bagi Shikamaru. Baru saja memasuki gerbang utama Kouh Academy, dia langsung menjadi bahan tatapan. Bukan karena tampak dengan tatapan memuja. Tapi yang di terimanya adalah pandangan miris, bagaimana tidak bayangkan apabila ada seseorang yang kau lihat memasuki sekolah dengan keadaaan antara hidup dan mati Dan apa yang akan ada dipikiranmu saat itu?

 **With Naruto and Issei**

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Saat ini Naruto dan Issei pun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju academy. Tak henti-hentinya issei membicarakan kejadian semalam dan menanyakan janji yang di berikan oleh Naruto padanya. Menjadikannya kuat dan menyelamatkan Raynare

"Kau tahu Nii-chan" issei berjalan menatap jauh kedepan.

"Kalau boleh jujur.. aku sangat iri denganmu" tanpa menatap sang kakak menyampaikan itu, tapi dia tau Kakaknya pasti akan mendengarnya.

"Kau memiliki semua yang aku tak punya. Kepintaran dan ketampanan mu sungguh hebat. Walaupun kita sedarah kita bagaikan langit dan bumi"

Issei mengatakan itu, sesuatu yang berdasarkan dari hatinya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak membantah semua itu. Bagaimanapun itu semua benar... dia dan Issei di perlakukan bagai langit dan bumi. Meski mereka sedarah. Namun perbedaan mereka begitu mencolok.

"Bahkan disaat kita memiliki kekuatan, kau bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang jauh diatasku"

Issei kembali membuka suaranya. Jujur dia sungguh merasa iri dengan keadaan saudara kandungnya. Dia dan Kakaknya sungguh berbeda.

Seakan dia hanya mengejar bayang kakaknya.

"Kau kuat Issei... kalau boleh jujur. Maka sesungguhnya akulah yang iri melihatmu"

ucapan Naruto membuat issei tersentak dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kau sangat kuat. Dan bahkan jauh di atasku, kau memiliki sesuatu yang sudah lama tak aku miliki. Sesuatu yang berharga bahkan melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang membuatmu akan memenangkan apapun. Yaitu rasa akan pantang menyerah"

Issei sejenak tertegun mendengar itu, bagaimanapun dia tak menyadari akan hal itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa, walaupun terlihat seperti menghibur. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa kakaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Arigatou Nii-chan" balas Issei senang.

"Ahh. Tidak apa ap-" ucapan naruto terhenti karna menabrak seseorang, ia

langsung sweatdroop ketika seseorang yang ditabraknya terjatuh dan issei

menolongnya bagaikan seorang pangeran.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Issei dan dia Nii-chan ku

Hyoudou Naruto"

"Aku Asia Argerto... ano issei-san Naruto-san yang mana ya?" Awalnya issei bingung dengan ucapan dari Asia. Tetapi melirik kiri kanan, dia memang tidak menemukan kakaknya. Dan melirik kedepan dia melihat kakaknya tadi hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan..

'Nii-chan!'Teriak Issei dalam hati

 **With Naruto Di Kouh academy**

Setelah meninggalkan issei. Naruto langsung melesat menuju academy, dia meninggalkan Issei karena percaya bahwa adiknya tersebut tidak akan berani berbuat lebih terhadap wanita itu. Seperti biasa dia mengabaikan teriakan dan tatapan memuja yang diarahkan padanya. Berjalan dengan ringan menyusuri lorong kelasnya. Naruto merasa hari ini sempurna hingga..

Bhuuk-

"Ahh.. gomen aku menabr-" Naruto bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, tetapi dibanding itu dia merasa syok dengan siapa yang di tabraknya. Dan ekspresi itu juga tidak berbeda dengan yang di tabrak.

"Shikamaru!"

"Naruto!"

terdiam... Entah mengapa kedua pemuda itu saling terdiam melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Bahkan saking heningnya di dalam lorong tersebut, seakan terdengar semilir angin yang melewati mereka.

Naruto. Dalam iris birunya menatap pemuda di depannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada berbagai faktor yang memungkinkan ini terjadi didalam pikirannya.

Ya. Terlatih sebagai seorang veteran shinobi membuatnya, memikirkan kemungkinan dibanding memeluk orang di depannya ini dengan rindu.

Dan beberapa kemungkinan itu adalah... Pertama. Shikamaru yang ini adalah Shikamaru dari dimensi ini sendiri. Yang kedua adalah, Shikamaru yang ini adalah shikamaru dari dimensinya yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar kesini.

Memang terdengar mengada ada namun, tekanan cakra shikamaru yang ini sama persis dengan tekanan cakra Shikamaru. Temannya yang ada di konoha dulu. Namun bagaimanapun semua itu hanya perkiraannya, dia akan menunggu reaksi pemuda itu.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Shikamaru. pemuda itu terlihat berfikir keras ketika kembali melihat sosok Naruto di depannya. Otak jeniusnya seakan buntu mendapati kenyataan yang ada.

Sosok itu terlihat sama baginya. Namun ada beberapa kemungkinan yang membuatnya bingung yaitu gestur tubuh pemuda itu yang menenangkan dan aura luar biasa kuat yang dia rasakan.

"Maaf sepertinya aku salah orang" Ucap Shikamaru membungkukkan badan

"Ya, aku juga meminta maaf. Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal" Balas Naruto

"Kau mirip dengan sahabatku" Shikamaru terdiam dan kembali mencoba menahan kuapnya.

"Bisa kau temani aku?" Shikamaru mencoba bertanya. "Aku baru disini"

"Murid baru ya?" Tebak Naruto, yang di iyakan Shikamaru detik itu juga..

"Mari aku antar, Perkenalkan aku Hyoudou Naruto, kamu?"Ucap Naruto.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal Naruto-san"Ucap Shikamaru

"Salam kenal juga Shikamaru-san"ucap Naruto

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya diam, dengan bunyi detukan sepatu mengisi kekosongan mereka. Dalam diam Naruto milirik tajam shikamaru, begitu juga sebaliknya shikamaru sesekali melirik tajam Naruto...

'Dia sangat mirip' batin mereka sacara bersamaan. 'Aku akan menyelidiki mu terlebih dahulu'

"Nah ini ruangan kepala sekolah Shikamaru- san" tunjuk Naruto pada ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Hai! Arigatou Naruto-san"

"Sama sama"

 **Diruangan klub**

Naruto memilih duduk disofa dengan tenang... Pandanganya lurus memperhatikan Issei yang sedan menyampaikan laporannya tentang akutansi iblis.

Ya saat ini Naruto sedang berada di rungan supranatural club. Tapi, walau begitu gestur tubuhnya tidak menunjukan bahwa dia menikmati waktunya ditempat ini.

Bisa dipastikan pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana. Dan itu pasti, karena saat ini hanya satu hal yang dipikirkannya.

Siapa pria itu?

Ini sebenarnya sangat aneh... Tidak mungkin ada dua orang yang benar-benar mirip. Itu benar karna ketika dia di dunia ini, dia sudah mencari adakah orang-orang yang mirip dengan penduduk konoha. Dan jawabannya tidak! Tidak ada satupun yang mirip.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Naruto?"Ucap Rias

entah bagaimana bisa gadis itu sudah berada disampingnya. Menatap Rias, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika menatap wajah khawatir tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Naruto menenangkan.

berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Ia memilih untuk tidur diatas atap sekolah seraya menatap langit. Sesekali nafasnya berhembus pelan, pikiran dan kejeniusannya seakan buntu melihat sosok Naruto didepannya yang telah mati didunianya. dunia ini hidup kembali. Perlahan tangannya menjulur mengapai langit. Walau langit ini tak seindah konoha. Tetapi ini cukup baginya.

"Merepotkan apa didunia ini ada aku yang lain?" keluh Shikamaru bosan. "dan apakah aku bisa pulang?"

Mereka berdua saling memikirkan dengan cara yang berbeda... Meski cara mereka tidak sama namun rasa saling penasaran membuat mereka terpaksa menyelidiki target masing masing. Walau tidak mungkin secara tak sadar mereka berdua sudah mulai bergerak...

 **TBC**

 **Yah ada sedikit yang aku bingung disini, tentang kemampuan Issei, kemampuan cao-cao dan teamnya. Kemapuan vali dan teamnya karena aku gak pernah baca Ln nya sama sekali. Jika ada yang tau tentang tentang kemampuan mereka kasih tahu ya dipm ya.. Jujur sedikit bingung aku.. dan satu lagi tentang tentang golongan Maou lama.. ada yang tahu gak siapa aja anggotanya.. yang aku tahu cuman Kateria (lupa namanya) sama Salba.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto**

'Apakah di dunia ini ada shikamaru yang lain?kenapa ia sangat mirip dengan nanas itu?' batin Naruto ketika mengingat kejadian tadi

 **Shikamaru**

"Merepotkan sekali, apa dunia ini ada Naruto yang lain?" Keluh Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. "dan apakah ku bisa pulang? Pikirnya sambil melamun membayangkan Tempat kelahirannya, Konoha yang kini entah apa jadinya.

Mereka berdua saling memikirkan satu sama lain dengan cara yang berbeda, meski cara mereka tidak sama namun karena rasa penasaran mereka, membuat mereka terpaksa mencari cara untuk meyelidiki satu sama lain.

 **Sekai No Kyuseishu**

 **Summary** : **Bagaimana setelah kematian dia di berikan kesempatan lagi, dimana di kehidupan selanjutnya dia mempunyai Keluarga yang lengkap dan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang mesum.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Dan Chara High School DxD bukan Milik aku**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Irina, Issei x Raynare x Asia, Shikamaru x Sona**

 **Warning: NarutoGodlike!(secara bertahap), OOC,gaje, typo dan lain-lain**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Naruto POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berada diruang club mencoba menikmati klub ini meski sekarang sedang terjadi "pertikaian" antara gadis gremory dengan adik ku yang mesum itu. aku hanya menulikan diri dengan mendengar lagu dan tidak memperdulikan argumen yang saling terlontar antara Issei dan Rias yang sedang bersitegang tentang masalah gadis gereja itu dan gadis mailakat jatuh itu. Sepertinya gadis gereja itu memiliki sesuatu yang spesial yang membuat parah malaikat jatuh ingin memilikinya. Dan aku baru tahu ternyata gadis malaikat jatuh itu mempunyai perasaan kepada Issei. Aku mengira dia hanya bermain-main dengan Issei. Sampai-sampai dia sengaja tidak membunuh Issei hanya karena menyukainya. Oleh karena itu dia hukum dan tawan oleh malaikat jatuh lainnya

"Boucho, bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia Dan Raynare! Kumohon! Untuk kali ini saja kumohon!"Ucap Issei

" Kenapa kau begitu berkeras kepala ingin menolong mereka?! Apa kau sudah lupa mereka berdua merupakan gadis gereja dan malaikat jatuh?! Dan lagi Raynare yang membuat sekarat ingat itu Issei!"Ucap Rias Marah, dia tak menyangka Issei begitu ngotot kali ini. Sepertinya Issei memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis gereja tersebut dan gadis malaikat jatuh itu. Dari tampangnya sudah kelihatan.

"Gomen Boucho, tapi bagiku Asia bukanlah sebagai gadis gereja ataupun apalah itu dan Raynare adalah cinta pertama ku. Bagiku Asia adalah seorang yang melebihi teman dan sedangkan Raynare bagiku adalah orang yang berharga, aku melihat sempat melihat dia menangis sewaktu menusuk ku dengan tombak sucinya"Balas Issei dengan nada yang lirih.

"Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa mereka berada di Gereja yang merupakan teritori lawan?!" Jawab Rias sambil mencoba menghentikan Argumen issei.

"Baiklah, jika Buchou tidak mau membantuku maka aku akan menyelamatkan Asia dan Raynare sendirian"Ucap Issei sambil mencoba keluar dari ruangan klub sambil membanting pintu ruangan klub "Blam!". Aku yang melihat Rias yang hendak mengejar Issei, aku pun langsung menghampiri Rias.

"Rias biarkan saja dia pergi, kau mungkin tahu bahwa dia sangat menyukai gadis gereja idan gadis malaikat jatuh itu, " kemudian melirik Kiba dan Koneko"Kiba, Koneko bisa kalian membantu teman mesum kalian satu itu?"Tanya ku sambil tersenyum penuh makna pada mereka.

"Tentu saja senpai"Ucap mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka pun pergi menyusul Issei. Sekarang diruang club yang tersisa hanya aku, Akeno dan Rias

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi ia adalah Pearage ku, Aku tidak mau dia mati sia-sia Naruto, karna aku mencintai semua pearage ku"Ucap Rias lirih. Aku yang mendengar perkataan Rias langsung tersenyum

"Ayo kita susul mereka"ucapku masih tersenyum. "Rias, kau mungkin harus lebih percaya pada kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Kau boleh mencintai mereka semua. Tapi ingatlah bahwa mereka memiliki potensi dan perasaan masing-masing. Jangan sampai rasa cintamu membuat mereka terkekang" Kataku sambil menepuk bahu Rias.

"Ayo pergi" Kataku

"Ayo" Jawab mereka. Mereka pun menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasi mereka. Sedangkan aku menggunakan sihir teleportasiku sendiri.

 **Normal Pov**

Sekarang Issei berlari menuju ke gereja tempat dimana Asia sedang disekap. Issei melihat 2 orang depannya yang dia kenal sebagai Kiba dan Koneko

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! ingin menghalangiku lagi?!"Tanya Issei geram dengan boosted gear yang telah aktif mengarahkan ke arah Kiba dan Koneko.

"Tidak Issei-kun, kami disini ingin membantumu menyelamatkan putri pirang dan gadis hitam mu yang tercinta itu"Ucap Kiba dengan nada menggoda. Sedangkan Issei langsung merona mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"A-ayo kita segera ke gereja"Ucap issei sedikit terbata sambil bergegas menuju gereja tua tersebut.

 **Skip time**

Mereka sudah tiba didepan pintu masuk gereja. Kiba memperingatkan Issei dan Koneko untuk berhati-hati yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh mereka berdua. Kemudian Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gereja. Ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki bangunan tersebut, tampaknya langkah mereka terhenti karena mereka melihat sosok yang mereka kenal dan mereka benci yang sedang berdiri didepan altar sambil tertawa layaknya ilmuwan gila. Freed!.

"Khukhukhu... sepertinya kita bertemu lagi, parah iblis"ucap Freed sambil mengeluarkan senyum gilanya

"Jangan halangi jalan kami pendeta gila"ucap Issei marah dengan menyiagakan boosted gearnya

"Khukhukhu, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa! kalian semua akan kubunuh disini hahahahaha"Ucapnya sambil tertawa psikopat. "Trang!" pedang suci Freed langsung menyerang Issei namun seranganya ditahan oleh pedang iblis Kiba. Koneko yang dari tadi diam kemudian melesat menyerang dari atas, tetapi serangan tersebut berhasil dihindari freed dengan meloncat kebelakang.

"Hampir saja aku kena pukulan mematikan dari gadis cebol sepertimu"ejek Freed, Koneko yang mendengar diejek langsung menyerang Freed secara beruntun. Hasilnya Freed terkena serangan Koneko pada akhirnya tepat didadanya. Ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Cih iblis rendahan, berani sekali kau melukaiku"ucap Freed marah mencoba menyerang Koneko dengan pedang sucinya namun ditahan oleh Kiba dengan pedangnya yang berubah menjadi hitam dan menghisap cahaya pedang freed

"Holy eraser sword adalah pedang yang dapat menghilangkan cahaya suci pedangmu" Ucap Kiba. Freed yang marah tidak menyadari Issei yang sudah dibelakangnya bersiap menyerang.

 **(Boost!) (Boost!) (Boost!) (Boost!) (Boost!)**

"Rasakan ini pendeta gila"teriak Issei memukul punggung Freed. "Bruakh!" Freed terlempar ke dinding karena menerima pukulan Issei yang sangat kuat. Freed tak sadarkan diri karena Issei telah membuat dirinya terluka parah dengan luka menganga didada

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"Ucap Issei sambil dibalas anggukan oleh Kiba dan Koneko

Sementara itu,

Naruto, Rias dan Akeno sedang menghadapi malaikat jatuh dari belakang. Mereka sangat kewalahan menghadapi pasukan malaikat jatuh yang sangat banyak.

"Mereka sangat banyak ternyata"Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba memperkirakan jumlah malaikat jatuh.

"Benar Naruto, mereka sangat banyak"Ucap Rias. Sedangkan Akeno hanya mengangguk kepala saja.

"kalian mundur biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini"Ucap Naruto

Naruto membuat sebuah bola berwarna biru yang perlahan makin memadat dan mengeluarkan bunyi bising "Nging!" bunyi benda tersebut sambil berputar-putar dengan pola Shuriken, sedangkan Rias dan Akeno terkejut melihat serangan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari Shikamaru dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Ia sangat terkejut karena melihat Naruto mengeluarkan serangan khasnya. 'ternyata emang benar ia Naruto yang dari dunia shinobi'Batin Shikamaru.

Kembali ke Naruto

"Rasakan Ini **Futon:Rasenshuriken** "ucap Naruto melemparkan Rasenshuriken nya kepada para malaikat jatuh

'Bumm!' suara ledakkan tercipta ketika rasenshuriken menghantam parah musuh tersebut dan melebar dengan membentuk kubah biru besar. Para malaikat jatuh yang terkena serangan tersebut bahkan tak sempat menjerit kesakitan karena saking kuatnya serangan tersebut

"hosh..hosh..hosh, sepertinya aku perlu berlatih lagi untuk bisa menggunakan Rasenshuriken lagi"Ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kelelahan karena mengeluarkan Rasenshuriken. Tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang malaikat jatuh yang selamat dan berusaha menyerang Naruto.

"kena kau"ucap mailakat jatuh yang selamat dari serangan Naruto, ia melemparkan 2 buah tombak cahaya kepada Naruto yang lengah karena kelelahan dan hanya berdiam saja. sampai ia sebuah melihat bayangan menahan serangan tersebut.

"Kagemane No Jutsu"Ucap Seorang dari balik pohon

"Sepertinya kau masih ceroboh seperti dulu Naruto"Ucap seseorang muncul dari balik pohon.

"Shikamaru kau kah itu?"Ucap Naruto lirih, ternyata tebakannya selama ini benar bahwa ia adalah Shikamaru dari dunianya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto"Ucap Shikamaru sambil melemparkan senyum khasnya. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno hanya terdiam dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya karena penasaran dengan orang yang didepannya sekarang.

"Kangan pernah abaikan aku Konoyaro!"Ucap mailakat jatuh sambil melemparkan 5 tombak suci ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru

"Ah, mendokusai"ucap Shikamaru. Ia mengeluarkan bayanganya lagi untuk menangkis serang tersebut

' **Trank!'**

Malaikat jatuh yang melihat serangannya ditahan yang terdiam. Ia takut kalau ia akan mati seperti rekannya yang lain.

"Pergi, jangan pernah kembali lagi"Ucap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam. Malaikat jatuh itu mengganguk takut dan langsung melesat pergi

"Naruto, siapa lelaki yang ada di depanmu?"Tanya Rias dan Akeno dengan nada penasaran sekaligus masih siaga karena curiga kepada Shikamaru

"Dia temanku Rias,Akeno, Namanya Nara Shikamaru"Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, perkenalkan dia Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Rias dan Akeno.

"Salam kenal Gremory-san, Himejima-san" Kata Shikamaru sambil membungkuk sopan

"Panggil aku Rias saja, sedangkan gadis yang disebelah ku panggil Akeno" Balas Rias sambil tersenyum dan Akeno juga tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah Rias-san,Akeno-san dan juga panggil aku Shikamaru saja"balas Shikamaru

"Baik, Shikamaru-san"ucap Mereka berdua

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi karena aku merasakan Issei dalam bahaya. Jadi, sebaiknya kita segera masuk sekarang"ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga

"Lepaskan Asia dan Raynare!"teriak Issei yang melihat Asia dan Raynare di ikat didua buah salib kayu

"Issei-kun kenapa kau disini?"Ucap Raynare khawatir. "Issei-san kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Asia tidak kalah khawatir dengan Issei.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan 2 orang yang cintai"ucap Issei dengan semangat. Sedangkan Asia dan Raynare langsung merona mendengar perkataan Issei.

 **'plok' 'plok' 'plok'**

"Drama yang sangat bagus, tetapi 2 gadis akan mati sebentar lagi"ucap Perempuan berambuat Biru muda.

"Sialan apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Issei dengan nada geram

"aku menginginkan sacred gear wanita gereja itu dan untuk raynare ini hukuman karena menyukai manusia"Ucapnya santai

"Sialan kau"Ucap Issei marah. Ia langsung berlari mendekati perempuan itu namun dihadang malaikat jatuh.

"Kalian halangi mereka dulu, aku akan melakukan ritual mengambil sacred gear gadis gereja itu"ucap Kalawarner ya nama perempuan itu Kalawarner. Kalawarner menyuruh para exorcist dan para malaikat jatuh yang ada di sana.

"Baik Kalawarner-sama"Balas Mereka Semua. Mereka pun langsung menerjang Issei,Kiba Dan Koneko.

"Sialan Kalian, jangan menghalangi aku"Ucap Issei emosi kepada para exorcist dan malaikat jatuh karena mengganggu dirinya ingin menyelamatkan Asia dan Raynare.

"Akhirnya sacred gear ini menjadi milikku!"ucap Karalawer senang. Ia langsung memasukan sacred gear itu ke dalam tubuhnya

"Kembalikan Asia dan Raynare"ucap Issei dengan nada geram

"ini ambil"sambil menyerahkan(baca melemparkan) Asia dan Raynare dalam keadaan sekarat.

"ASIA, RAYNARE"teriak Issei menghampiri Asia, Raynare

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.. kenapa ini harus terjadi kepada kalian"Ucap Issei menangis

"Jangan menangis Issei-kun, aku bahagia bisa pacaran dan kencan denganmu waktu itu"Ucap Raynare sambil menghapus air mata Issei yang mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan mu Isse-san"Ucap Asia dengan nada lemah

"Apakah dramanya sudah selesai? aku sudah bosan menunggu untuk membunuh kalian"ucap Karalawer sinis. Issei tidak menanggapi omongan karalawer.

"Tidak ada jawaban berarti ku anggap iya, Rasa-"perkataan Karalawer terpotong karena mendengar sebuah serangan dibelakangnnya.

" **Roar Light of Holy** "Ucap Naruto **.** Karalawer terkejut, melihat serangan Naruto mengarah kepadanya dengan cepat

"argghhh" Rintih Kalawarner yang terpental karena serangan tadi.

"Kau kira kau bisa membunuhku"Ucap Karalawer sombong, cahaya hijau mulai menyelimutinya.

"Sokka, aku mengerti sekarang, Rias,Shikamaru, Akeno dan kalian semua harap berjauh dari tempat ini"perintah Naruto. Mereka pun menuruti perintah Naruto. Naruto bermaksud menggunakan Rasenshurikennya lagi. Rasenshuriken itu sudah terbentuk sedangkan Karalawer melihat serangan Naruto hanya menatap rendah serangan tersebut.

"Rasakan ini, Rasenshuriken!"Ucap Naruto melemparkan Rasenshurikennya kepada karalawer.

"hahahahaha, serangan begitu tidak mem—perkataannya terpotong karena merasakan tubuhnya mulai terpotong karena serangan Naruto

"tidak mungkin! tidak mungkin tidak MUNGKIN!"perkataan terakhir Karalawer sebelum ia menghilang. Naruto mengambil sacred gear Asia dan menuju ke arah Issei dengan yang lain.

"Kalian pasti membutuhkan ini untuk mereinkarnasi Asia"ucap Naruto sambil melempar Sacred gear Asia.

"Terima kasih Nii-chan, nee Bochou bisakah kau mengrengkarnasi Asia Dan Raynare"ucap Issei dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil bersujud memohon pada Rias. Sedangkan Naruto melihat issei merasakan kasihan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah Rias reinkarnasikan saja Raynare dan Asia menjadi iblis lagipula lumayan kan punya Bishop baru yang bisa menyembuhkan dan malaikat jatuh satu"ucap Naruto kepada Rias.

"Baiklah Naruto"ucap rias mengeluarkan evil piece. Evil piece pun mulai memasuk tubuh mereke berdua. Tak lama kemudian, Mereka berdua pun bangun

"Dimana aku?"ucap mereka secara bersamaan. Issei langsung memeluk mereka berdua.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Asia,Raynare"ucap Issei bahagia sambil mengeluarkan air mata bahagia. Sedangakan Naruto dengan yang lain tersenyum melihat Issei bahagia.

"Shikamaru-san, bisakah kau datang besok ke Ruang club kami ?"Tanya Rias

"Tentu bisa, karena aku besok juga ingin bicara juga dengan Naruto, betulkan Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Betul"ucap Naruto. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Asia dan Raynare karena mereka belum mempunyai rumah sendiri. Jadinya mereka tinggal diruang club untuk sementara.

 **Yah jujur saja aku sedikit bingung gimana membuat kejadian yang pas untuk naruto ketemu ama irina biar gak terlalu sama ama yang lain(mainstream) kalo ada yang mempunyai ide mohon pm k akun fanfic aku. Chapter 5 ama chapter 6 lagi masih progress. Jaa Minna-san**

 **Tolong reviewnya minna**

 **Kanzaki Yuki Log Out**


End file.
